The Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA), which is one of the interface standards for coupling a computer and a device such as a hard disk, employs transfer modes based on a direct memory access (DMA) method, a programmed I/O (PIO) method, and the like. The DMA method is a method of transferring data between a device and a memory without involving a central processing unit (CPU). The PIO method is a method in which a CPU controls data transfer. When data is transferred continuously, the load on the CPU in data transfer by the DMA method decreases compared with data transfer by the PIO method.
Note that an interface control device that performs multiple PIO transfers in a row with no access by a CPU is proposed. This type of interface control device includes a retention unit to retain information containing multiple PIO scripts that are descriptions including PIO commands, and a transfer unit to sequentially process the PIO scripts.
In addition, in recent years, non-volatile storages such as solid state drives (SSDs), which are equipped with NAND flash memories, have been in widespread use.
As an example of related technologies, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-242411 is known.